


Welcome Back

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders return to Hogwarts, and Sirius makes a curious observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 8](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/262467.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/281816.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/18854.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/11971.html).

The Great Hall already rang with the din of students as the Marauders walked in, which Sirius took to be a positive sign. They were near the beginning of the stream of students from the Hogwarts Express, so not only were there dozens more to come, but the firsties hadn't been integrated yet.

He slung his arm around James's shoulder. "Where should we sit?"

James furrowed his brow. "Not too close to the front, but close enough that we don't look suspicious."

"Ah, paranoia," Remus said from behind him. "Wonderful way to start term."

Sirius brought them halfway up the Gryffindor table. He used his free hand to ruffle Remus's hair. "Hit the ground running, Moony!"

Remus and Peter took their seats, and James and Sirius continued around the end. This was, of course, the perfect time to scope out dating prospects for the year, or at least the beginning of it. But there weren't too many girls inside yet, so they made their way to the other side of the table without too much delay.

"Pity," James said as he climbed over the bench. "Think we hit the best-looking ones already?"

Peter snorted. "Evans is by the doors, if you're wondering."

James jumped to his feet, smoothing his hair as he fixed on the entrance. The other three-quarters of the group rolled their eyes and ignored him, although Sirius kept part of his attentions on the situation in case it turned funny.

"What about you, Moony?" Sirius asked. "Going to leave the library and take in the sights?"

Evans walked past James without a glance. James deflated until he was sitting again.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, I spend lot of time out of the library."

"Very funny."

"Why don't you ask Peter, hmm? Or did you think of that?"

Sirius glanced at Peter. He smiled nervously, so Sirius leaned in. "Got yourself a girlfriend, Pete?"

"Maybe," Peter said.

Sirius smacked James's arm. "You hear this? Peter's had a productive summer!"

"Not _productive_. Just some owl post,” Peter muttered, but he seemed well pleased.

"Give us her name, then."

James jerked his gaze back to the group at hand. "What's that for?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "A cautionary tale, my friends. Note the delayed reaction to stimuli, the fixed gaze--"

"I'll show you stimuli--"

Remus cleared his throat and nodded his head up behind Sirius and James. Sirius tilted his head up and saw glasses and a very disapproving stare.

"Professor," Sirius said brightly. "Have a nice holiday?"

"Black," McGonagall replied. "Gentlemen. I trust you'll behave for the feast, at least?"

"Of course."

McGonagall appeared doubtful – she had been their Head of House for years, after all – but she nodded curtly and left after saying, "Welcome back."

At this point, the Hall was mostly full. The first years were Sorted before Sirius knew it, and not a moment too soon, food appeared up and down the table. Sirius dug in with a purpose.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Peter cried.

"'S not my fault you're slow."

He made a grab for some of the pheasant on the table in front of him. At the same instant, Remus reached forward, and the tips of their fingers touched. Remus drew back, and Sirius watched as a bit of red appeared in his cheeks.

Sirius wrenched a leg off and bit into the meat. But he watched as Remus leaned forward again, looking for all intents and purposes as normal as he ever did. He was a hard nut to crack, no doubt about it.

But then, maybe Sirius hadn't been watching closely enough.

Nothing else of importance happened until dessert. There were the usual cakes and puddings strewn about, but Remus grabbed a plate of tarts that had appeared at the Ravenclaw table.

"What's the filling?" James asked, his mouth full of food.

Remus took a small bite and chewed thoughtfully. "Peach."

"How are you still eating?" Peter groaned.

"Healthy appetite," Sirius said. "You should try it."

He looked at Remus, who ate the tart with eyes closed. His mouth moved slowly, as if he needed to savor every single bite. He gave a little groan of pleasure.

Before Sirius knew it, he reached across the table and brushed crumbs away from the corner of Remus's mouth. His eyes fluttered open, and Sirius froze under his gaze. The flush returned to his cheeks, and this time, Sirius too felt a little heat.

James bumped him on his way on to grabbing his own tart, and Sirius pulled his hand back.

"And here you call me a slob," he said.

Remus didn't take the bait. Instead, he stared carefully at the tart in his hands without taking another bite. It was only when Professor Dumbledore stepped up to give his beginning-of-term notices that he put it on his plate and looked away.

Before too long, Dumbledore dismissed the students, and Remus pushed through the crowd to gather the first years. James punched Sirius's arm lightly.

"Ready?"

Sirius watched Remus for a moment longer, then nodded.

It was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
